


Thawed

by The_Exile



Category: Princess Crown
Genre: Body Horror, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Mental Coercion, Possession, Regeneration, Spoilers, Undead, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Necro Samantha was sent to kill Gradriel but there have been complications.





	Thawed

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 21.20 decay - wild card - randomly selected

It had taken her a long while to regain enough energy to reform her body, a time that felt agonisingly long as she could do nothing but lie there, waiting until she had any limbs with which to move, any senses with which to process the world around her. She lay in a murky grey haze, feeling the flow of necromantic magic snake from one body part to the other and bind them together like thorny vines made of black crackling light. First the head and limbs crawled back to the torso like some kind of disgusting hairless slithering creatures, trailing black ichor and grave dust. Then the pallid flesh and bones knitted themselves together. In a few more moments, enough unlife flowed through the corpse, beautifully preserved but still obviously dead, that Samantha could stand up and begin moving. It took her a couple of minutes to get back on her legs, shaky and vulnerable in a newly healed form, adjusting to the new weaknesses, feeling the phantom pain of remembered injuries even though she had no nerve endings, dimly aware that her body wouldn't last many more times and that this was something she probably needed to worry about. She wasn't sure why it bothered her one way or another, when she didn't really have a life beyond what her demonic reanimators ordered her to do, but she enjoyed being aware and moving again and she didn't want it to stop. The oblivion she would return to had felt briefly like waiting in the murk, then it had felt like nothing. She realised she wouldn't be aware of it either way but she was afraid of losing that awareness, of what might happen the next time her spirit was brought back, possibly in a different body, with such a long memory gap.

Mostly, though, she just acted on the unbreakable compulsion to follow her orders that immediately fell upon her.

Find Princess Gradriel. Kill her. Bring back her head. 

She'd been given certain supernatural senses to track down the one she was to assassinate. Really, they were just scrying spells channeled through her as a focus - she had no innate tracking ability. She had been a good assassin when she lived, she dimly remembered, but not the perfect, relentless tool she had been reborn as. A serpentine tongue flickered over sharp fangs and she unsheathed venomous claws. With a perfect backflip, showing off agile grace that made her horribly fascinating to people whose animal instincts were telling them that it really would be a better idea to run away from this bad and wrong thing that shouldn't exist, she disappeared into a dark portal and reappeared in...

... Volga's throne room. She was in trouble, then. She'd been specifically ordered not to let the Valendian Princess get that far. What's more, something felt very different about the Princess' very essence. 

The dark power radiating from it felt almost like Samantha's own corrupt soul.

Looking up at the Princess who floated in mid-air before her, now very much a fully grown woman, as disturbingly seductive as herself, raw crystals of magic floated around her, trailing destructive power.

The situation had clearly changed. Samantha didn't know how to respond. Her orders hadn't covered this possibility, whatever it was. The sorceress rushed her, gems flaring, mocking laughter echoing around the chamber, prompting Samantha to defend herself from a threat that had swiftly escalated. She wasn't sure if she was still supposed to be terminating this new Gradriel, though. She didn't understand what was making her hesitate at what should be a straightforward mission.

She didn't understand why it felt like flames were burning in her hollowed, rotten heart, sending life into her soul as painful as sensation returning to a frostbitten limb.


End file.
